Wrapped with a ribbon on it
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: Seven different Teen Wolf/Stalia prompts for the Stalia Week.
1. Wild thing

**Author's note**: *jumps dramatically in front of you* *Octavia Blake's voice* IT'S STALIA WEEK, BITCHES!

Have you been waiting for this? I've been. I wanted this day to arrived since the moment I realized I would be able to write seven different prompts and participate. I'm so happy!

You see, some results - like this one here - are great, some not so much, but in the end of the day, we have a new thing to the Stalia Love Affair. I hope you guys like it as much as I do.

**IMPORTANT**: My new friend, the talented Emma made something REALLY nice: SHE ILLUSTRATED ALL OF THE PROMPTS! Everything is so beautiful, I love it! (at least the ones she showed me until now!) So you can go to her tumblr - cosmosbadger/tagged/staliaweek - and cry because they all are so pretty! I'm so luck she accepted to do that!

**Disclaimer**: Teen Wolf and its characters are not mine. It's a shame. I wouldn't mind having my own Stiles/Dylan O'Brien.

* * *

><p><strong>Day one: Fluffy<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wrapped with a ribbon on it<br>**Seven Teen Wolf prompts for the Stalia Week

DAY ONE – **Wild thing**

When she was turned back human and dropped by her father's door, it was hard and painful. Most of the time, Malia was angry, a wild thing, monstrously distant. Feral child, the psychologists said – and she thought the title suited.

She wanted to tear up human flesh, with its feelings and its emotions and its taste, and _just go back home_, where she belonged, where she knew how to live. But she was trapped, so she had to try and adapt – but it was out of question.

Her room – hers and her sister's had its amount of memories and one day Malia decided that it was too much: she would change everything; she'd fill boxes and stuff everything in the basement, even her sister's bed, if she could, and she'd make the room so different it'd be as if it never were _theirs_. Just _hers_.

She almost got it done. Almost. More than half of the things already were in the basement when she found the old hardcover of a child's book among her sister's teddybears, the crayon marks still resilient in its pages.

_This book belongs to Malia H. and Anna S. Tate_ – you could read on the first page. It was written in a way that _Malia H._ and _Anna S._ where one under another and _Tate_ was written twice as big beside the two names. She recognized her own childish cursive and even though it was a happy story, about adventure and imagination, Malia cried.

That day, Henry Tate decided it was better to put his only daughter in Eichen House, at least until she solved her "feral child issues". Malia never got to finish the changes to her room.

So when the literature teacher said "Bring your favorite book next class and we'll make a cool discussion over them", Malia had to ask.

"_Any_ book?"

The teacher nodded.

"Any book, as long as it's your favorite. I want to show you guys that the books you love so much are not so different from the books we tell you to read. Won't that be a neat experience?"

Malia knew what book she wanted to bring and so she did, but in the following class, when the teacher asked which books they had brought and she took the big hardcover from her backpack, a few class mates laughed and mocked her. _Of course Malia's favorite book was a child's book, she was dumb as a door!_ And the words cut deep, even though she didn't know much yet on how to deal with human emotion.

She looked at her book not understanding what was that made it so inappropriate for high school and felt her eyes burn. She wasn't dumb. That book was awesome and important to her.

"Malia?" Stiles called. He was sitting by her side and had made sure to send some hard glances to the people who were mocking her. She didn't look up. "Mal…" he touched her shoulder, and then she looked at him, her eyes clear with tears. "Don't listen to them. I love your book, it's one of my favorites. I have a copy too."

Malia smiled and looked at his hand to see which book he had brought. _Neverending Story_. German literature.

"What about you, Malia?" the teacher asked her smiling. "You seemed very excited last class, so what did you bring?"

She raised her book. It was square, big, colorful, old and beaten down, but still whole. The teacher's eyes were full of surprise and something else… like… she was happy, but it wasn't exactly what she expected.

"_Where the wild things are_?" she said reaching to take the book in her hands. "Why?"

The teacher flipped the pages, Malia shrugged.

"My mom gave me this book when I was five and had just learned how to read." She answered. "I used to read it to my sister every night and we both loved it so much. It was _mine_, but I treated it like _ours_. Now it's just mine again, I guess. And I still love it. You said I could bring any book."

She could've lied. She could've said anything, but Malia wasn't a liar, she was honest and it was a good thing to tell the truth, even if the truth hit her hard in the chest and watered her eyes.

(besides, everyone knew her story – the child who disappeared after the car crash that killed her mother and little sister – it was all over the news a few months before. No one else called her dumb that day.)

And when she got a call from Peter one day, while she was on a "real date" with Stiles (they were just in his jeep up the mountain, eating curly fries and being happy) and she had to leave him to help her father, Stiles pouted and looked at her with those brown eyes of his and didn't say much.

"Don't go." He pleaded. "I'll eat you up, I love you so."

It was enough to make her stay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So? What do you guys think? Let me know through your review, can you? Pretty please?

I see you tomorrow! x


	2. Quicksilver

**Author's note**: You guys, thank you so, so much for your support! Today is the second day of our Stalia Week and I got us some smut. (do not - I repeat: DO NOT - expect a good one shot)

Also, don't forget to go to Emma's blog - **cosmosbadger/tagged/staliaweek** - see the art work she made for today's prompt! It's impossible not to fall in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Day two: smut<strong>

* * *

><p>DAY TWO – <strong>Quicksilver<strong>

Biology was, by far, her favorite subject in school. She could learn about animals and he human body and all kinds of cool stuff, but at the moment they were learning genetics, and _that_ involved _math_, so Malia realized she wouldn't be a big fan of that part of the study of life. She loudly sighed for about the tenth time while Natalie Martin explained about yellow and green peas and that was enough for the teacher.

"Malia, am I boring you?" she asked, interrupting her line of thought and surprising the werecoyote, who looked around with confused eyes.

Two rows to her right, Stiles was looking at her half serious, half amused.

"Well… yes." The girl finally answered and a collective gasp happened, the loudest from Lydia, she could tell.

"But… you do great in biology, it's your highest grade." Natalie reasoned, this time _she_ was the one surprised and confused.

"I know, but I like the other stuff, they're more interesting." Malia explained. "I mean, that part about animals and their behavior was the coolest! Isn't it always so fun to see that the female is so much more important and resilient in the animal kingdom? The lioness and the black widows and the birds. That interests me. Did you know that female coyotes take care of their litters, teach them how to hunt and how to protect themselves and have almost always a hundred percent of success? I mean, all the cubs survive on their own in the wild, which gets more impressive if you think that a coyote pack consists of only two individuals – the mates. Tell me if that isn't cool."

She knew she was jabbering, but she did love to search not only about her species, but any wild life she could. Her brain could gather so much information about the things she liked, it was amazing.

"And what about plants?" Malia continued. "Isn't just _amazing_ how they evolved and got such success in their development to the point that t-"

"Yes, Malia, I agree." Natalie cut her, trying to make her stop. "I agree, it's beautiful and if you want you can come talk to me later, but right now we need to learn about genetics. If you give it a try, you will see that it's just as amazing."

Natalie had noticed, and knew from what Lydia told her about Malia, that the girl had a really peculiar line of thought and way of speaking up. She realized that Malia had no filter and was raw, almost feral, something most of the teachers somehow feared, but Mrs. Martin… she had bonded with the girl over zoology and botanic and she _knew_ the girl could pull through now and do just as well.

"You see, that bunch of numbers don't give me a nice perspective." Malia replied and her colleagues laughed. She didn't know what was so funny, she was deadly serious, those 9:3:3:1 were looking nothing friendly to her. Natalie sighed.

"Just give it a shot, will you?"

Malia shrugged, something that could mean both yes and no and the teacher decided to go back to the peas explanation. She wanted to like it, she really did. But just to think she'd have to _count_, and use _math_, it was such a downer and she was quickly bored again.

The werecoyote then decided to pay attention to her favorite matter – not a _thing_, but a person – and turned a bit to the right to openly stare at Stiles, her eyes memorizing once again every single mole and feature of his beautiful face.

That exact moment he looked at her, caught her staring and smiled. She licked her lips and crossed her legs, suddenly conscious of the effect he had between her thighs. The short black skirt Kira had borrowed to her wouldn't do a good job at hiding her horniness and she regretted profoundly the fact that she accepted to sleep over at Kira's the night before. She _missed_ him. And he was smiling when he mouthed the words.

"Are you gonna eat me up?"

It made her smile too and she nodded just once.

"Yes." She mouthed in reply. She knew Lydia, in the row between them, was looking from one to another. The banshee liked to mock them on how they were oblivious to the fact that _everyone_ noticed their interactions, but Malia knew better. Suddenly, she raised her hand.

"Yes, Malia." Natalie said.

"Can I go to the toilet?"

Mrs. Martin took a deep breath; Malia was giving her a hard time that day. She rounded her table and picked a piece of paper.

"Here, go." She said, handing the permission and Malia stood up so quickly she thought the girl would fall, but she was gracious about it.

Before Malia left the class, she looked back, right at Stiles, and caught him looking at her ass. She smiled and as soon as she turned to the hall, he raised his hand.

"Stiles?"

"Uh… I need to take my meds." He said, the first thing that came to his mind. Natalie eyed him suspiciously. "You know? The psychiatrist changed the schedule of my meds and…"

"You still are on those?" she asked a little pitiful and looked at Lydia with understanding. The banshee closed her eyes, not believing that her mother was falling for that one.

"Yeah, they all are very worried about the miracle and all, they think it might have a deadline." Stiles continued. The "miracle" was the dementia the nogitsune had faked and disappeared as soon as the dark spirit was out of his body. There was way too many things the doctors of Beacon Hills couldn't explain the past year.

"Well, sure, you can go." Natalie finally allowed and he stood up, stumbling on the foot of his chair and definitely not as gracious as Malia.

As soon as he left the class, he saw Malia leaning against the lockers in the middle of the hall.

"Took you long enough." She said as he got closer.

"Had a bit of a… never mind." Stiles pulled her in, his hands on her hips and they kind of walked, kind of stumbled to the nearest girl's room, Malia's hands cupping his face as they kissed. His hands slid to her ass, ignoring the skirt and grabbing it under fabric, they entered in one of the cabins, locking the door.

"This skirt is really short." He commented on her lips and she smiled, her hands now opening his zipper.

"You like it?" Malia asked and Stiles smiled.

"Heck yeah."

He took his phone from his pocket along with his wallet and set the alarm, Malia slid off her panties, then finished opening his pants taking his penis in her hand and pulling it out. He was almost completely erect and Stiles handed her the condom he rescued from his wallet; she quickly put it on.

"Okay, we have five minutes before it gets too weird." He said, placing all his belongs on top of the cabin's shelf.

"Five minutes?" she complained pouting and he kissed her cute pout.

"I can do it."

As she laughed lightly, he held her waist and she held his shoulders. Before Malia hopped to lock her legs around him, however, she said only one word.

"Quicksilver."

"Don't mock me, it comes in han-_Oh, God_."

The feeling of filling her was always just so good, sometimes Stiles needed a couple of seconds to recover, but this time they didn't have much time, so Malia held his shoulders with one hand and with the other she held the cabin's division, having something to stead herself as he thrust in and out of her.

They had done that before – leave in the middle of class just to have sex somewhere (anywhere) they could find – and it was always a thrill. They were becoming experts on this shamelessly and Malia just loved it – that at least it was one more thing similar to the woods: they could have sex anywhere (as long as they weren't caught, that wouldn't be a problem).

Despite the fact that they were having mindless sex, rushed and anxious, Malia was _feeling it_, it heated her core and it grew up her spine and _maybe_ they were moaning way too loud, but they only had five minutes and –

"Oh, shit, here it goes." Stiles announced through his teeth, hiding his face on her boobs, his hands firmly keeping her hips into place as he emptied. Their breaths were erratic, but his steadied before hers. "You didn't get off, were you close?"

Malia nodded and they kissed.

"We have almost three minutes, if I wanted to risk I'd go for another round, but…" he helped her to her feet and lifted her skirt as he knelt, not even bothering to put his pants back on just yet. Stiles' fingers played at her entrance, that was wet and warm and Malia opened her legs a bit more holding the hem of the skirt and right after she felt his lips and tongue joining his fingers.

He knew exactly what to do – had been doing it for quite some time already – and how to get her off as quick as a bunny, so soon she was trembling and moaning, her fingers in his hair keeping his face right where it was until she came.

"Jesus, woman, you were horny." He mocked her. Most of her squirt had gone down his chin to his plaid shirt.

"That's why I can't spend the night without you." She told him with a trembling voice, making him smile.

Stiles stood up and removed the condom, throwing it in the trash can and Malia held his now limp penis, wiping the remains of cum from it and licking out of her fingers. She sat on the toilet bowl taking some deep breaths and Stiles zippered up his jeans, then took off his plaid – he was wearing a dark tee underneath. Malia put her panty back on and he unlocked the door.

While Stiles washed his face and Malia her hands, the alarm went off.

"Five minutes." He said.

Malia caught his stuff, gave them to him and they both walked back to class, his shirt crushed in his hand, both with messy hair that they didn't bother fix, doing the walk of shame with no shame at all, back to their seats. The 9:3:3:1 on the board made a lot of sense to Malia after that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thank you again for reading. Can you, please, leave your review? It means a lot to me and I read them all!

See you soon! x


	3. Wereteens

**Author's note**: Look, it's the third day of the Stalia week!

I'm not sure I did the role reversal thing the right way, but I know I liked how it turned out! Get ready for a new take on the loved and hated bathroom scene from 3x20!

And go to Emma's tumblr later - **cosmosbadger/tagged/staliaweek** - to see the cutest art work for today's chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Day two: role reversal<strong>

* * *

><p>DAY THREE – <strong>Wereteens<strong>

Malia knew she wasn't supposed to be at school at that hour, but it didn't make less urgent the fact that she had to find the other door to her family's vault. She just didn't count the fact that there would be an Alpha pack circling the school in the hopes to get to Scott and _his_ pack. And _she_ was part of his pack, therefore she knew what it meant, so she changed her path and ended up in the girls' locker room closing the door behind her.

She went further into the room, knowing that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be there (the locker rooms didn't have a good reputation in BHHS), but after a full minute of no footsteps after her, Malia could finally relax and only then she noticed the sound of the shower.

Looking at the mirror in front of her she saw him. In all his glory, naked, showering and looking at her with a smirk: Stiles Stilinski.

Her eyes were immediately wide and she looked around, confused.

"Don't worry, Malia, you didn't accidentally entered in the boys' locker room." He said, sounding almost bored and she sighed relieved, but it didn't answer much.

"What are you even _doing_ here?" she asked turning on her side, her back to him.

"Showering." Stiles answered, the sass almost palpable. Malia rolled her eyes.

"I can see that." She replied. "I mean, I saw it. Not that I really saw much, it's ju-"

"Malia, you think I give a fuck?" he cut her and she closed her mouth.

"Yeah, of course you don't." she mumbled, even though she knew he could hear her. Damn werewolf skills.

"And if you really want to know, the girls' showers are way cleaner than the boys', that's why I'm here. From what I know, there wasn't supposed to be any girl this late in school today."

Malia nodded.

"Many things weren't supposed to happen in this school today." She replied bitterly eyeing the sunlight fade through the high windows of the room, but he said nothing in return.

They didn't talk for a minute and she heard the shower being turned off. Through the reflection she saw him dry off with a white towel and as he walked in her direction she couldn't help but look.

"Oh, now you're staring." He said, wrapping the towel around his waist.

Malia forced herself to look in Stiles' eyes and then shook her head.

"No. Don't know what you're talking about."

His cocky smile was very annoying, but it didn't betray the anger in his eyes and Malia felt very aware of herself. She bit her lip uncomfortably, realizing that they were very close, even though it didn't mean much.

"Can I ask you something?" she said and he just nodded. "Why are you mad at me?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow skeptical.

"What, you wanted me to thank you?"

"Kind of. It was necessary." She tried to explain and he scoffed.

"Yeah, sure. You are right. Thanks, Malia. For putting your finger into my stuff trying to figure out if I'm an "Alpha killer"; thanks for feeding Jackson with bullshit, so then he came to me and pissed me off to the point I punched him in the face right before practice and thanks even more for pointing it out to coach, making me get kicked out of the team. Thank you so very much, indeed. I really needed that."

"In my defense, you looked very suspicious." She pointed out, but she knew he had a point.

He scoffed again, very unpleased with that conversation. He knew exactly where that would go: they were dying for him to join team McCall, that bunch of misfits – a huntress, a banshee, three teenage werewolves who were shitty at minding their own business and the human nerd -, but that wasn't going to happen. Stiles played alone. He was born and survived like this and that's how he would continue on living, it didn't matter how cute little human girl could look with her puppy dark eyes. Not happening.

"I'm a lone wolf, Malia. I don't need an Alpha, I don't _want_ an Alpha nor a pack. All I really want right now is my spot back into the team."

In Malia's mind, something clicked.

"You don't care about the war that's going on between the werewolves?"

"Why would I? I like being alive."

"And you just want to get back in the field, is that all?"

"Yes!" he almost shouted, as if it was obvious from the very beginning (it wasn't), and then he noticed the change in her eyes, caught the new smell in her scent. Stiles stepped closer to her. "Malia, what do you know?"

"I know how to help you." She said, her brain working fast to gather all the information she knew about the lacrosse team. She looked hard into his eyes. "But I need your help too."

…

She trusted him and his werewolf powers to find a clear and better path to the place in the basement where she had an idea the safety door to the Hale vault was placed.

"Do you know what you're looking for?" Stiles asked as they wandered through the corridors.

"Yeah." Malia simply answered looking at the walls in the search of any clue.

"It's very weird that your family has a vault under the school, you know?"

"Vault was here before." She explained. "And we funded the school later. Our family used to be very influent."

Uninterested, Stiles opted for looking behind a shelf not really expecting to find anything, but when he moved the large metal thing, he heard Malia gasp. He looked at her and saw her touching the wall. There were marks in there and he stepped back to see that it actually was a symbol – a symbol he had seen before on the back of Derek Hale.

"You found it." Malia said smiling; he could smell the happiness coming out of her body warm and sunny and it was overwhelming. Her fingers brushed the metal circle in the middle of the symbol and looked at him expectantly.

"Are you sure any claws can open it?" he asked unsure. Malia shrugged.

"No; but the Hale werewolves were extinct and there's nothing we can do but try."

"And how would you do that by yourself, bright Malia Hale?" Stiles asked.

"Erica was supposed to meet me here." She admitted. "But maybe the Alpha pack chased her away.

"Oh." Was the only thing he said and she looked at him expectantly. He took a deep breath and extended his hand, his claws suddenly out. Placing himself in front of the symbol, Stiles breathed out. "There goes nothing."

He tried to turn the lock and for their surprise it moved, first right, then left, then right again, freeing the door as it slid open. During the whole thing, Malia held her breath and when he looked back at her, he thought she was going to cry.

"Oh, my God." She whispered, walking inside. He followed her.

"What's so special about this place, may I ask?" he said quite rudely.

"It's a family treasure locked for almost twenty years." Malia said under her breath ignoring his tone of voice. She walked through the space touching the things on the shelves with amazement. "No one was old enough to remember that there could be another door, but again we never thought we could open it."

"The bottom line is, then, that _anyone_ can open it." He cut her. "Is there anything specifically that you're looking for?"

Malia shook her head.

"I have to look around." She turned to him. "Will you help me?"

"You need to be a tad more specific than that for me to understand why we're here."

She bit her lip and he realized that was something she did a lot.

"The story is not very interesting and you seem to be easy to bore."

Stiles smiled, then shook his head.

"Try me."

Malia Hale had came from a long line of powerful werewolves who ran Beacon Hills for more than a century, but somehow they had become weaker as the years passed by and lost their powers one by one to the point where the youngest kids weren't even born with them anymore. Derek was the last Hale who could transform and he was the one who bit Scott and all the other wereteens in that school – including Jackson, the asshole – and he himself lost his powers to the point of almost death. Scott took the Alpha status after him.

As if this wasn't enough, their house was burnt to the ground by hunters and Malia's father was in a coma ever since, leaving her to live with her mom right outside the city.

The Hale family came from Gales and used to be warriors with their own possessions back then, but they were chased out of the country by another pack of werewolves just as powerful. There's a myth that says that two werewolves families like theirs would live in constant war unless they respected each other's territories and that didn't happen when the same family that expelled them from Gales moved to California forty years ago.

At the time, the Hale decided to stay and fight for their land, but it backfired and they just weakened quicker. In the meantime, the other family only got stronger and they found a way to become even more powerful. They gathered an Alpha pack, poisoning the mind of Betas and Omegas with greed.

Malia believed that there was something in the vault that could lead her to a clue or just give her a hint – any hint – of how to break the spell Deucalion's family put in hers and maybe, just maybe they would have the smallest of the chances to change back – at least Derek and Laura, the older cousins – and perhaps help fighting the Alpha pack.

So Stiles helped her, going through papers and furniture and sculptures having really no clue of what they were looking for until they were just on the floor surrounded by all kinds of family crap and feeling as if they accomplished nothing.

"There's nothing here." Malia finally gave up, throwing away the papers she was reading with frustration. "Time is running out and all of this was useless."

"Hey, it's not that bad." Stiles tried to cheer her up. "You found a lot of cool family stuff."

"No, you don't understand, Stiles." She heated up, getting more and more angry. "When I was little, my father used to talk to me about our family – about the glory days, about the emissary who guided our way and led us to wise decisions, helped us get through things smoothly." She took a deep breath, the hurt in her words was like knives. "They erased Deaton's memory, Stiles. Our emissary is in Eichen House unable to get out of the hole in his brain! And we are extinct! Trapped in human bodies with no way out and I can't do anything about it."

He was silent for a long moment – almost too long – and just looked at her. Malia Hale, with her golden skin and big dark eyes, the heart of a wolf weeping over the things she never had. She was brave, he thought, and fierce. She was one of a kind and had things way too hard in life. But who had it easy anyway?

"Well, if you want my opinion, I do think it's a hell of a burden to try and carry it on your own." He said at last, caressing her shoulder and she relaxed a bit, even smiled.

At that moment, Stiles realized how beautiful Malia was. No, not like the way he noticed before. This time he really noticed her – the dimple in her right cheek, her perfect strong eyebrows, the line of her nose in her profile both strong and delicate. He was starring and she noticed.

"What?" Malia asked, for Stiles was smiling and that was something hard to see. Not the cocky smile of the ones who know the effect they have on people, but the genuine smile of those who enjoy simple things in life – and that was quite terrifying coming from him. "What?" she asked again.

This time, her line of thought was interrupted by his lips in hers and her eyes widened with a mist of chock, surprise and anxiety. Stiles was hot. Stiles was a hot werewolf with trusting issues who was kissing her and what the hell she was kissing back!

It wasn't any kiss. It was tender and easy and just as she started to enjoy it, they broke apart.

"Was that inappropriate?" he asked and she noticed that it was the first time he sounded nervous around her. She shook her head no. "Wanna try again?"

Malia smiled and nodded, this time knowing what was going on, analyzing how to take control. And this time the kiss was deeper, lustier. She realized that there was no way she would take control there: he knew exactly what he was doing. His hands slid from her hair to her shoulders, down her spine until they reached her hips and he lifted her, sitting her on his lap, everything without breaking the kiss even once.

Her hands fought with the layers of clothes Stiles was wearing. She removed his jacket, then pulled his white tee over his head, using the seconds they were apart to take a few breaths. He looked at her in the eyes.

"Where do you plan on going with this?" he asked, his voice husky. Its sound tickled her skin and heated her core. His hands were touching her skin under the fabric of her tank top.

"I think you know where." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

With no further talk, he kissed her again.

…

Over old blankets and between little family treasures, Malia lain with her head on Stiles' chest. They were dressed up again and the moon was high in the sky. New moon, harmless. Not that they could see it from down there, but they both knew the lunar cycle by heart.

She felt calm and safe for the first time in months and the emotion was new in her pores.

Stiles, holding Malia, was thinking that perhaps he had just comprehended an important fact in life. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew the knowledge was there now, something he didn't know before had been uncovered. It felt awesome. It was as if he could hear the drum in his ears, even if they were in a hidden basement under a closed school.

He froze for a second, frowned, and she sensed his tension, his heart skipped a beat. There was a drumming noise going on and it was down there, in the vault. He sat down, looking around and Malia sat too with questioning eyes.

"Can you hear that?" Stiles asked and the girl shook her head. He stood up, trying to look at the vault with knew eyes, as if it was the first time. "Malia, are you sure this is the only room in this vault?"

She looked a bit confused, but forced herself to think about it.

"I don't know…" she started, trying to remember the stories her father used to tell her. "Dad used to talk about the things we already saw here. The safe with his things," she pointed the things as she mentioned them "the jar with the stinky mushrooms, the Mayan sculpture on the wall's… sanctuary." At this point, her words were slow and she looked at Stiles as if she had just discovered something. "The sanctuary!" Malia exclaimed, as if it made any sense to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He reminded her and she jumped up.

"Exactly, Stiles! Do you see any sanctuary on the walls? The Mayan sculpture is here, but the walls are sealed!"

"Okay, that's something. What is this sanctuary?"

"It's like a hole on the wall, like an altar."

"As in the church?"

"Yeah, sort of." She was excited again, he could smell it. "It's deep and it's a whole and maybe it was covered to hide something important."

"Or something that wasn't supposed to be uncovered." He pondered. They looked at each other.

"Do you think you can find it?" Malia asked, talking slower.

"Yes."

"Would you do that? Even if it's not your problem?"

Stiles thought for a few seconds and relaxed his posture, smiling at her.

"I'm already here." He answered. "Why, let's break some walls." And so they did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So? Did you like it? Did you? Tell me what you think! It's easy, you can leave a review! hehe

Thanks for reading and supporting me! ily and see you tomorrow! x


	4. Normal

**Author's note**: It's the fourth step on our Stalia Week ladder and we are hashtag-focused and hashtag-strong.

How's everyone doing? We all alright? We all Stalia overdosed? No? Yeah, I thought so. One can never get enough Stalia.

When I saw that day four was about the Sheriff, I knew exactly what I wanted to write. So here it is, hope you all like it! Also, as you know, don't forget to check the tumblr **cosmosbadger/tagged/stalia** week to see the illustration Emma made for today's prompt!

* * *

><p><strong>Day four: Papa Stilinski<strong>

* * *

><p>DAY FOUR – <strong>Normal<strong>

The Sheriff Stilinski had very few times to be just Mr. Stilinski and stay home with his son watching baseball. In fact, he could barely remember the last time he actually saw a game in a stadium and longed for the days of lull, supernaturalless, the summer only four months away when he would be able to take a couple of weeks off and perhaps drive east with Stiles, see his parents, see Claudia's parents.

Yes, he was itching for those moments. The Stilinski, they deserved a break and as the father drove his car back home on that Saturday evening after a very human day at the station he couldn't help but feel a bit sad, for they didn't have Malia around anymore. He was pretty sure she would love to meet Stiles' cousins and all the family they had far from Beacon Hills, especially now that his sister was back from Acapulco where she lived with her husband and their son Miguel who was only three years older than Stiles. Malia would like to meet Stiles' aunt, he was pretty sure. They were so alike.

Maybe that was why he himself liked her so much – she reminded him of his older sister who always protected him.

As soon as he parked beside the blue Jeep, however, he knew something was different. The Sheriff opened the front door and immediately the smell of sweet sauce and cookies hit him.

Well, cookies were Stiles' specialty, but he only knew one person who could cook a sweet sauce that smelled that good. From the kitchen he could hear the sound of dishes being washed and loud music being played and there was only one person he knew would do those things.

So very slowly, while stripping down his uniform and becoming more of Mr. Stilinski then Sheriff Stilinski he walked to the kitchen hopping not to be disappointed and just as the chorus for Hanson's _This Time Around_ started to play, he _knew_ he wouldn't be. Her off key voice was hard to miss and when he stepped by the kitchen door – Stiles entering from the other side bringing some grocery bags with him – he saw her checking a pan while soaping the dish she already had used; the cookies were on the table cooling off.

Malia Tate was moving her hips while doing all those things and she smiled when she saw Stiles, who greeted her with a peck on the lips. He had seen him, but, his father thought, he didn't care, and suddenly, Mr. Stilinski felt in his chest such peace, as if for the first time in ages they were all normal and could live without worries, even if for just one night – now without the dead pool and with Meredith locked down again, even if Peter Hale was still around.

They were normal.

He heard Malia laugh and she turned around. Of course she knew he was there, her definition of normal still was superhuman. She sang two more lines of the song that was almost ending and then turned to Stiles who was putting the plates on the table.

"Your dad is happy." She said out of the blue, the way she likes to say things and Stiles and his father looked at each other. "You are happy too."

The song ended and the radio station went to commercials.

"I can think of a couple of reasons why to be happy." Stiles replied her.

"Since when you're back together?" his father caught himself asking.

"Few days." Malia answered. "But I've been sleeping on my own bed." She assured in a serious tone, and then added. "for most of the night."

He laughed – genuinely laughed the way he didn't do in a long time – and sat down by the table. He could smell mac and cheese and undercooked meat with sweet sauce over the smell of cookies.

"Well, I was just thinking how sad it was not to have you around anymore." Mr. Stilinski said. "I'm glad you two figured things out."

"Well, you gotta thank Melissa, then." Malia said, turning to the sink to finish the dishes and he looked at his son, who just shrugged.

He would ask Melissa later what Malia meant, but by now he was pretty happy indeed with what the weekend seemed to reserve. He felt closer to the two weeks of break already.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: We all love us some Stilinski family, don't we? I hope you liked! Thanks for reading and please, leave your review?

Til the next one! x


	5. Cousin in love and dead frogs

**Author's note**: IT'S DAY FIVE! *Lil Wayne's voice* BANG! B-B-BANG! B-BANG! BANG! WE BA-WE BANG!

I'm sorry, when I'm excited I tend to hip hop. And you want to know why I'm excited? BECAUSE I LOVE THIS PROMPT! I really do! It's not my favorite, as you know my fave is day one, but damn, I really love this one. It's actually the only one I'm really almost considering extend to an actual fic. IDK, IT MIGHT HAPPEN, STAY TUNNED.

(and then we go and I'm the only one who likes it and everyone else think it's stupid)

Also, Emma did some adorable art work to illustrate this prompt, so I think you should head to her tumblr later - remember? **cosmosbadger/tagged/staliaweek** - and check it out.

* * *

><p><strong>Day five: au<strong>

* * *

><p>DAY FIVE – <strong>Cousin in love and dead frogs<strong>

Malia took a deep breath looking through the glass of Cora's car to the school right in front of them as her cousin parked. She ran her fingers through her hair one more time, just to make sure it wasn't messy, and hopped out of the car.

"Okay, explain me everything." She demanded as soon as Cora was by her side again and they walked to the building.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to know everything. Which clique is which, who's the queen bee, who I have to avoid…"

"I'm not doing that Mean Girls bullshit." Cora announced and Malia stopped on her tracks eyeing her cousin seriously.

"Cora, if I'm moving to Beacon Hills and if I'm going to study in the same school as you, when you lived your _whole_ life around those people, I need a head started in this business and you need to help me." Malia pondered pointing a finger and the other Hale closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Okay." She said with annoyance and hooked her arm in Malia's. "Okay." She repeated and they crossed the front doors. "First of all, it all revolves around one boy."

"The hot jock?" Malia asked, guessing the high school clichés.

"No." Cora scoffed as if it was obvious. "He's actually pretty bad at sports. Except baseball, he loves baseball."

"Does _he_ has a name?" Malia poked, but her cousin didn't bite it.

"The queen bee is Lydia." Cora pointed a red haired girl coming down the hall. She was with a tall brunette who said something funny and they laughed. "And the other girl is her best friend Allison. Allison used to date Scott for most of sophomore year, but she broke up with him before the spring break. The time they were together was enough, however, to approximate Lydia and Stiles."

"Who?"

"Scott's best friend, Stiles."

"Oh, the boy you like!" Malia exclaimed and Cora pushed her against the lockers putting a finger on her cousin's mouth.

"Shhhhhhhh!" she shushed her. "Why would say it out loud, are you even seventeen?"

"But isn't he?" the new girl asked against her finger.

"Is this what happens when you're home schooled? You become unable to understand the rules of high school?"

"What are you even…"

Cora sighed and released Malia, without really giving her much of her personal space back. The two girls had almost the same height among many similarities – brown eyes, the Hale nose, golden skin and dark hair, but Malia's points were dyed blonde while Cora kept hers on its natural color.

"First of all, I will never, ever admit that I like him. _Because I don't_."

"You talk about him all the time."

"Malia…"

"I mean, is he the _he_ whom the school world revolves around?" the mock in Malia's voice boiled Cora's blood and the new girl rose her eyebrows. "_He is_."

"I want to punch you." Cora growled through her teeth.

"Yea, that's not gonna happen." Malia shrugged and hooked her arm on her cousin's, making her walk again. "What else?"

"Secondly," Cora continued "Erica has a massive crush on him and she's my friend. Sis before dicks, it's our motto. And, just to conclude, he has a crush on Lydia since elementary school or something like that and, like I said, ever since Scott and Allison dated they got closer and then her ex-boyfriend moved to London so now they are like BFFs, therefore I doubt any of us has a chance with him."

"Hm…" Malia hummed nodding. "Alright."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Mal." Cora insisted and stopped in front of the biology class where her cousin would have her first class.

"You said us." The blonder girl pointed.

"Huh?"

"You said none of _us_ have a chance with him. You like him."

"Arg, go to class, we can talk more later."

Malia would've protested, but she was too busy laughing and Cora walked away for her first class. She waited by the door until the last bell rang and just entered in the class after the teacher.

"Guys, new year, new partners." The teacher announced, causing commotion around the room, many complains and moving around.

"Come on, Mrs. Martin…"

"Don't even finish this phrase, Greenberg." She cut and turned to round the table, only then noticing Malia standing there.

"Hi, hello." The girl said awkwardly. "I'm Malia and I'm new."

"Oh!" Mrs. Martin exclaimed. "Of course, I'll find you a partner. Do you like biology?"

"Yes. Mom's a zoologist."

"Uh, that must be cool." She said, looking around the class. Her eyes fell on the third table on the right. "Erica! I said new partners."

"And I defend the fact that during these three months of summer break we've became new people." The blonde girl on the third table said. Her hair was long and wavy, she had brown eyes and by her side was a pale boy in a plaid blue shirt and spiky dark hair. Mrs. Martin shook he head.

"No way, you go and sit with Isaac this year." The teacher insisted, pointing generally to the left. Everyone in class looked back, so Malia assumed that Isaac was the tall boy in the last table sitting alone and looking confused. He didn't seem very happy with the idea, just like Erica.

"_Why?_" the blonde pleaded and for some reason the teacher felt like giving an explanation.

"Because I've been meaning to take you away from Stiles since you were freshmen and now is my cue. Now move, we don't have the whole day."

Erica pouted, her hands on her books, and looked at Stiles, who patted her shoulder friendly.

"You'll be alright." He said certainly and the way Erica looked at him explained many things. He seemed oblivious, however.

"You can partner with Stiles." Mrs. Martin told Malia, who nodded and walked in his direction. Erica gave her one long look before finally moving and walking to sit with Isaac. They had met before, she was Cora's friend, but it was awkward and distant. Cora had said Erica was hard to befriend with.

"Hi." Malia greeted, taking her seat and Stiles smiled.

"I'm Stiles." He presented himself, reaching out his hand. She took it.

"I know, teacher just told me." She smiled. "Malia."

"Malia." He repeated releasing her hand, as if to feel how the name would roll in his mouth. "Beautiful name."

"Thanks." She said, flattered. "Your lab partner didn't seem very happy to let you go."

Stiles shrugged.

"She's got trusting issues." He explained and took two copies of the program that was being held to them, gave one to Malia and passed the rest along. "You can't blame her, really and Isaac was one of the people who appeared on video laughing at her…"

"When she had an attack." The girl concluded and he looked at her surprised. "My cousin studies here, she told me a few things when I moved to Beacon Hills." She quickly added.

"Oh, so you have family here! That's cool." He didn't ask who were her relatives, though, and she didn't feel the need to tell him. "I gotta tell you something very important." His voice dropped an octave when he said that and he got closer, looking into her eyes with intensity. "I'll be honest with you, I'm very good at memorizing, something that I know biology is about, but when it comes to lab work? I'm _terrible_. Like, freshmen year, when we had to open a frog, _I passed out_." That made Malia laugh so easily that she was also surprised. Stiles nodded, soberly. "So you better be better than me at this."

"Don't worry." She assured him. "I have a 4.0 in biology, that's my jam."

"Really?" Stiles said, wide eyed.

"Stiles." Mrs. Martin cut him. He was talking through her presentation of the program and that was very annoying.

"Sorry." He apologized and gestured as if locking his lips with a key. Malia tried not to smile at that.

They didn't have to open dead frogs that day – it was just the first day! – but they did have to answer a questioner to see how much they remembered from the previous years and Malia knew right away that he would be a good lab partner. He was intelligent, clever and knew how to crack a joke.

Stiles also looked particularly amused when she laughed at his third joke in a roll, as if he wasn't expecting her to get it. She had never met someone who could make so many references to Star Wars, Star Trek and Firefly so quickly, but what really got her is how fast she picked the reason why Cora and Erica liked him.

"Parts of the cell. Come on, you can answer that." Malia said, sliding the paper in his direction. Stiles made a face.

"I can try."

She shook her head.

"Try not. Do." she said and his brown eyes cleared in a matter of seconds as he looked at her.

"I think I just fell in love." Stiles said shamelessly and Malia blushed, even though she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Don't be silly, we just met."

"You got my jokes, you quoted Star Wars, you are beautiful, are you even a real person?"

"Stiles," Malia was trying really hard not to laugh. "come on, biology."

He put his hand on hers.

"You feel real."

"Look, yeah, I like sci-fi, I used to force my cousin Cora to watch with me late seasons of Star Trek on TCM when she was in my house, okay? I'm a big nerd. Now biology."

"I definitely fell in love."

She ignored him and pointed at an organelle inside the cell.

"What do you think is this?" she asked.

"Do you know it?"

"Yes."

"Then answer it."

"No, I want to know if you remember it. I need to know the level of your memorization skills."

Stiles sighed and looked at the picture.

"Mitochondria."

He was right. And despite all the odds, nothing was weird between them, even after he declared that she was beautiful and he was in love with her. It wasn't real, it was just a joke, he was a joker. And his company was pleasant.

They only met again in third period for pre-calc, a class she had with Cora too.

"Teacher paired me with your boy in biology." Malia told Cora when she sat by her side and the girl looked up completely annoyed.

"Can you _please_ stop saying this?" and lowered her head to the math book again, as if it was very interesting.

"Hey." Malia called her attention one more time and waited until the girl looked at her. "He's nice."

"I know. Shut up."

"Malia!" someone called her. He. The he whom the school world revolves around, according with her cousin in love. She smiled looking up, but saw that he wasn't alone – Erica and a Latin boy were with him. The blonde girl sat on the chair in front of Cora and the boy put his back pack two chairs ahead of hers. "Have you met Scott already?"

The boy waved at her and she waved back; Stiles sat between her and Scott.

"So," he asked, turning to look at her. "do you have 4.0 in math too?"

Malia laughed.

"Not even close." She assumed. "Cora is the mathematician of the family." She pointed her cousin, who smiled.

"Wait." He paused, looking from Malia to Cora. "This Cora is the Cora who's your cousin and filled you in with BHHS Daily?"

"Yes."

"That's awesome! I love Cora." He said harmlessly and Malia could hear her cousin's heart beating erratically.

"Oh, my God, Stiles, do you ever shut up?" Cora cut him sharply. Stiles looked at Malia.

"She loves me too." He told Malia. Cora's heart was beating like crazy.

"No, I don't." she insisted. Double negative, Malia noticed, but didn't say anything. Stiles looked at Malia and winked, making her smile.

The cousins exchanged a look just as the teacher entered the class already telling everyone to shush. Malia wrote a note and handed it to Cora.

_You like him._

She got an answer.

_STFU!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Did you love it? I love it. I really hope you love it.

Tell me about your feelings towards this prompt in a review, can you? Pretty please? Thank you very much!

I'm in love with all my readers, you guys are awesome. See you! x


	6. Sapphire

**Author's note**: _Well... you know what time it is... it's time... for *Morgan Evans' voice* Stalia prompt of the day!_

It's been a long week, guys, and we're almost there. These last two prompts are short and fluffy and adorbs, I promise that.

You all have been so supportive and I appreciate it with my whole heart, really. As a writer, it's good to know that a piece of my mind can touch people - even if it's just silly fanfiction. I'm getting there, I think, and you all are part of my journey.

ALRIGHT, no boohooing, the week is not over! Don't forget to check Emma's tumblr (**cosmosbadger/tagged/staliaweek**), because you wanna know what you'll find? A BEAUTIFUL ILLUSTRATION FOR TODAY'S PROMPT. (I'm sorry, I've been watching way too much episodes of the After After Show) (I don't know if I was supposed to find Morgan so funny)

Here we go!

* * *

><p><strong>Day six: a song from the show<strong>

* * *

><p>DAY SIX – <strong>Sapphire<strong>

"_The southern waves tell me that I should stay  
>(even though they keep crashing, nobody satisfies me)<br>The southern waves tell me: one more day_."  
>The Miracals<p>

A couple of weeks before Claudia Stilinski left this world, she had an evening of lucidity. It was rare and precious and she used this little time to play with her son and enjoy her husband.

"I'm gonna give it to him." Stiles heard her say to his dad, but pretended he wasn't listening. "I think it will be nice."

That same night, he sat with her and she talked to him about how he wouldn't quite understand the meaning of what she was doing or why she was giving it to him, but one day, for sure, he would know that love is possible and real and he would lose himself in someone and then, only then, he would know it was time to pass it to that someone.

Now, almost ten years later, Stiles turned to his father by the morning and said:

"I'm going to give it to her."

His father smiled and nodded.

"About time."

That same night, after they screamed "SURPRISE!" to a very surprised Malia who thought everyone, including her boyfriend, had forgotten her 18th birthday, and after she made a wish, blew out the candles, cut the cake (first piece went to her adoptive father, Henry Tate), opened the presents and after the house was practically empty, they had a moment alone.

"I didn't buy you a present." Stiles told Malia, who nodded.

"Noticed." She shrugged. "But I don't really care." As long as he was there – she could add, but it wasn't necessary.

"I have something for you, though."

"You don't have to." She said, when he reached for his pocket and Stiles eyed her with a smirk.

"Oh, but the thing is: I do. And I want to." He told her. His hand was fisted. "When I was eight, my mom made me sit with her and she went on telling me about how no person is an island and how one day I would be found by someone who would love me for who I am and I would find someone to love for who they are and this person would become my best friend. To be honest, I didn't understand much at the time and for what she said, I already had someone like that and it was Scott."

Malia laughed. They were very close, even though they didn't need to be. Her right hand was resting above his heart, feeling it beat against his ribcage – one of her favorite feelings in the world.

"Anyway. She said that when it happened, I would know that I could spend the rest of my life with said person and that'd be when I could pass it along."

Stiles finally opened his hand, showing what was on his palm; Malia gasped and looked at him in awe, her mouth agape.

"Oh, my God." She whispered and he took her right hand in his.

"I believe it belongs to you now, Malia Tate." Stiles said, sliding the ring on her finger.

Malia looked closely at the ring, made of silver with golden strings and a blue stone on it.

"Blue…" she said under her breath. "It's just so pretty."

"It's a sapphire." He told her. "Usually, for this kind of ring they use diamonds, but when my father was looking for an engagement ring to my mother… well, he thought this was so much prettier and unique. And he was right, she loved it. She wanted you to have it."

For a long moment, Malia was just silent, looking tenderly from the ring to Stiles, a sweet smile on her lips.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" she asked in the same hushed tone as before, her eyes shining. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it out of her eyes.

"I'm telling you that I found you. That I love you. That I want to spend the rest of my life with you. If that means that eventually we'll get married, than be it. And I know that we're only eighteen, but I also know that we've got nothing but time. You are the one for me. I knew it from the start and it was about time I told you. So? What do you say?"

Malia looked at Stiles with a large smile.

"Yes. I say yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I'd say yes too.

Thank you guys for reading! Will you leave your review? I advise you leave your review, it makes authors happy. (it's true)

And for the last time in here I say: see you tomorrow. x


	7. Caught

**Author's note**: *dramatically sings* _That's it. There's no way. It's over. Good luck. I've nothing to say, it's only words and what I feel won't change!_

(if you don't know this song, go check it out, quick, quick, quick: youtu. be/Or4nFSkc-KA)

GUYS, I'M SORRY, I'm just like Miranda, I sing in inappropriated times! (go watch Miranda too, it's awesome)

But the truth is that... That is it. Our Stalia week it's over. Booo! I know, I know. It was good while it lasted, wasn't it? Just think of how many fics you've got to read now? And to think that only eight months ago we were so few, digging the dephts of Teen Wolf tags, searching, begging, crying blood for something nice to read. We are very fortunate people.

And I'm happy you stick around. I really am. I had fun writing every single one of these prompts and I hope I made at least a handful of people happy.

For the last time (oh, how it hurts): if you wanna see the beautiful art made by Emma for this prompt, you just need to head to her tumblr (**cosmosbadger/tagged/staliaweek**). Stick around, she's always posting such beautiful fan arts - and some of her original work too!

And for those who's been paying attention, the prompts for days six and seven kind of are part of a possible sequel to my fic _Five Times Stiles and Malia Found Each Other_. Stay tunned, maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Day seven: I DO WHAT I WANT!<strong>

* * *

><p>DAY SEVEN – <strong>Caught<strong>

Stiles felt guilty. But again, when didn't he? However this time he had fifty percent of the blame and Malia got the worst part. He felt guilty every morning, when she jumped out of bed straight to the bathroom; he felt guilty that day when she had it so bad she had to stay home and befriend the toilet bowl. And he felt guilty that particular morning, when she closed the bathroom door on his face, not letting him even hold her hair.

She was mad. Malia hated being sick, but she wanted that baby. She had looked right into his eyes and said the words.

"It's okay. I would love to fill the world with Stilinski cubs."

It's the word she used. _Love_ to fill the world with their kids, even if they were just seventeen and unemployed. _I have a lot of money_, she reminded him. And it could work for a while, he guessed.

So that particular morning all he could do was sit in the kitchen and wait.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked as soon as Malia showed up. She didn't look mad, just tired, and she sat on the chair by his side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered, not looking at him.

"What do you want to eat?" it was a delicate question and he asked it very carefully. Malia made a face.

"Something that doesn't smell." She said, this time looking at him.

"Alright, how about cereals?"

Malia blinked lazily and nodded. She really was tired and it was just the third month of the pregnancy. Stiles got up and prepared a bowl of cereal with milk to her – what else could he do? – and watched as she ate.

"There's someone else in the house." Malia announced when she was halfway through her bowl already. Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, in your womb."

She shook her head.

"No. Another person, fully grown, is here."

Stiles eyed her.

"Should I be worried?" she shrugged.

"Don't think so."

Right at that moment, a phone started to ring. It wasn't the house's phone, nor Stiles' or Malia's. It also sounded nothing like his father's phone, so very confused Stiles looked around until he found it – a black Nokia resting on the tv room's island. The incoming call said it was Scott. He picked it up.

"Scott?" Stiles asked very unsure. At the other side of the line, there was a long silence.

"…_Stiles?_" Scott's voice sounded very confused. Malia followed him to the room. "_Why do you have my mom's phone?_"

Another long silence followed. Stiles and Malia stared at each other.

"This phone is Melissa's?"

"_Yes. I thought she had the night shift when she didn't come home last night, but it's past nine already and she's still not here_."

Malia frowned and pointed at the corridor. Of course she was listening and Stiles agreed with a nod. They walked down the hall.

"Hold on a minute, buddy." He said as Malia looked for the source of the extra heartbeat she was hearing. She dramatically paused at each door until they reached his father's. "You knew all along that it was here, didn't you?"

"I did." She assumed and turned the knob.

You see, Stiles had noticed a few changes in his father the past couple of months. He thought it had a lot to do with Malia becoming part of the family officially after all the Mexico drama and later when they found out she was pregnant. For once, he had let go of his wedding ring, which was a big deal. He also seemed very happy lately and almost secretive.

Now, seeing his father fast asleep cuddled with Melissa McCall, he knew why.

Stiles and Malia looked at each other trying not to laugh and he put the phone on his ear again.

"Uh… Scott? She's here."

"_Here where?_"

"In my house."

"_WHAT?_"

Stiles cleared his throat. Apparently, parents have a super sensitive hearing and their eyes immediately snapped open. And they immediately looked absolutely embarrassed. He handed the phone on Melissa's direction.

"It's for you." He told her. "It's Scott."

Melissa closed her eyes, took a deep breath and that was it, they couldn't _not_ laugh anymore.

"I'm pretty sure you two have an explanation." Stiles said as Melissa took the phone from his hand. "Take your time."

With red cheeks, his father hid his face in his hands and Stiles held Malia's hand, dragging her out of the room and closing the door behind them.

"It's the same thing he told you when he first caught me in your room." She stated smiling and Stiles nodded.

"Exactly." He said, leading her back to the kitchen. "Isn't life ironic?"

Besides Malia's morning sickness and the fact that he could not fry bacon before noon, Stiles was feeling very guiltless now. That would be some funny weekend, he could tell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: FAREWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL! SOMEBODY IS GONNA MISS YOU!

See, it's me singing dramatically again. I've apologized a lot during this week, I know, I'm sorry. Ha

Hope you have liked this prompt and the prompts before, because I wrote them with heart and hands.

Can I ask you, one last time, at least for this fic, to leave your review? Pretty please. It'll be the best ending for my Stalia week.

Thank you so much and I see you around. xo


End file.
